


规避者

by Mukokuro



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukokuro/pseuds/Mukokuro
Summary: モブキタ





	规避者

**Author's Note:**

> 少量性描写  
> 含番キタ暗示  
> 35主都是援（笑

我抬头看月亮的时候，总觉得那光芒像夜空醉酒后的呕吐物，从云层的缝隙里被翻出来、朝大地流淌而下。人工岛并不太广阔，这些液态的光大概转瞬之间就能将我的整个世界都淹没掉，不止视觉，连同声音和气味也一起。

“不会太晚的。”

原本我还考虑着是否有必要斟酌对前辈们的措辞，但手指放到屏幕上的时候，还是顺手打出了没什么特别意义的短句。影时间已过，他们不会太过限制我的行为。这也美其名曰队长在闲暇里的自我消遣，毕竟桐条学姐最近已经不知道赞美了我多少次：责任心，勇气，战斗的高效率，将我捏造成一个对一切都游刃有余的战士，在我面前不会出现任何阻碍；当然，引发顺平嫉恨的嘟哝和岳羽私下腼腆的夸赞又是后话了。大家都一如既往，我和他们之间的关系也一如既往，唯一的变故不过是我将双脚踏进了深不见底的沼泽，只剩上半身还幸存着，一如既往地挥着剑或是和他们说笑，当然，他们什么也没能察觉。

——不会太晚的。

——那又是多晚啊？

——谁知道呢，说不定永远也不会回去了。

精神在烟雾内部摇晃。它很快分崩离析，那些碎片们自顾自进行着对话，佯装出一副悲哀的嘴脸来。我猜这悲哀大概是虚假的，至少此时的我感觉不到这种东西。那么，从走出宿舍开始就紧紧压着我心脏的重物又应该被称作什么呢——？

耳机里一曲终止，我正好在车站前停下脚步，街道又一次被死寂扼住了喉咙。电车早就停运了，不管去哪里我都只能徒步行走，稍微有些浪费时间，但夜晚的工作者原本也没那么匆忙。偏偏此时月亮回到云层后继续宿醉了，街道被寂静爬满，我嗅到这团黑暗裹带着海水的咸味，吱嘎吱嘎地将我的神经一条条拔起，然后毫不留情地磨损起来。比起疼痛，它带来的更多是爬满全身的瘙痒感，就算挠破皮肤也无法抑止。我只能艰难地转动着眼珠，离这里很远的巷口里有人影闪过，衣角留下一抹白色，活像只在夜间偷偷出没的幽灵。

——幽灵的话……就是死后还游荡个不停的人类吗？

——那此时的我是否能够算这种东西呢？

“现在可是、在学校啊……”

像是要回应我的幻觉一般，耳边响起某个似曾相识的声音，先是左耳，随后很快灌满了整个右耳。那人支吾个不停，语气好似站街的三流妓女，明明早就财欲熏心，却还故作高洁地推搡着来人，不管由嫖客们听来还是由自己听来都无意义到可笑。真是难看——我这样想着，将mp3的音量调大了。

“不就是想要钱吗……之后会给你足够的啦！现在就老实点！”

自周身的黑暗里，有新的幻觉缓缓钻了出来。陌生的男性一边喷着唾沫一边劈头盖脸地骂着，像疯狗似的不断前后摆动着身体，性器抽插拍打出清脆的水声。交合处涨得难受，仿佛连大脑也会跟着裂开来一般。他张大嘴艰难地呼吸，但这剧毒的沼泽太深了，他连一根指头也动不了。唯一让自己保持清醒的方法便是抬起腰迎合对方的侵犯，在被顶弄到深处时煽情地低叫出声。

我默默走在幻觉侧面，那幻觉便迎合着我的步伐紧跟上来，好似无数面镜子，让画面里的所有细节都在视野里一览无遗。头皮内侧所有的神经都被磨损殆尽，留下大片斑驳来，我的思考无法合理连接，只能逃跑一般僵硬地加快脚步，mp3的音量已经推到最大，可音乐声根本无法起到任何掩盖作用，那些幻听只是自顾自地膨胀起来罢了。这个噩梦注定无法被我挣脱。

“不……里面、不行的啊……”

那个人以这种方式拒绝着，但实际上他根本没有拒绝。将他围起来的男人们没有收敛，他们叫嚣、欢呼，身体的其他部分都溶解成水，只剩下一张恶臭的嘴和胯间的一根生殖器，被一张张大同小异的人皮包起来，将他的头往沼泽里按得更深。

“不行、太舒服了……果然还是要在里面——”

“还有一堆人在等着呢！快点啊，结——”

……

等我意识到的时候，我的双手已经掐上了自己的脖子，残暴到像是要将这本来就弱不禁风的咽喉捏得粉碎一般。那些流进胃里的腥臭浊液，昨晚有好好吐干净吗？之后有好好洗澡，把那些被下流地称作“受精”的污渍从深处清理出来吗？我尽全力回忆着，却一点也想不起来，完全想不起来。脑海中那个淫荡不堪的幻听逐渐和自己的干呕声重叠，每一个声调都贴合得完美无缺，那边的我被男人们粗暴地蹂躏到高潮，而这个我则独自栖身在黑暗里，被看不见的手一点点推向湿润的海岸线，明明下一秒就会失足溺水、死于窒息，却没有一个人愿意来救我。

——没有一个人吗……？

脑海里突然闪过某个人影，他离我相当近，呼吸均匀，蹭到额头的发丝是柔软的，伴随着些许体温隔着衣物向我流淌而来。但濒死的我完全看不清他的脸，就连想起其真实身份都相当困难；我死前他一直对我笑着，我因那笑容而恍惚不已，很快记忆的洪水便将那副笑容淹没，我也无法再继续想下去了。

随后出现的，便是路过洗手间门口的顺平的身影。时间是——夜晚十点左右——我狼狈地蹲在地砖上，双手还抓着马桶边缘，他则站在门口微微张开嘴巴，整个身影呆滞，棒球帽檐下的眼睛睁着，射出两道能将我全身上下每一个角落都窥探个彻底的目光；明明那里只站着他一个人，我却感觉自己被扔进了万众瞩目的刑场，四周一片死寂，我的骨髓里被不断注射进名为“隔阂”的药物，身体一点点化作黑色的液体被狂风胡乱吹打到身后的墙上，成为和他完全不同的存在。

我们一个字也没说，只是互相看着各自想看的方向发愣。随后我抬起头，像是要躲避那能将我绞死的眼神一样往上看，天花板上惨白的灯光拍打眼球，鼻腔里还充斥着黏糊糊的性臭，一并为我眼前黑乎乎的世界染上斑斓色。

之后他对着我吼了很多话，面孔前所未有的狰狞，说不定跟那群奸污我的男生也没什么区别。他揪起我的领子高声质问，可我听不清他到底问了什么。岳羽他们很快挡在我面前，我缩在她和桐条学姐的影子里，嘴里还残留着呕吐物的异味，这让我忍不住再次捂住了嘴，他的疯狂却直接被推到了顶峰。他挥动着胳膊，已经充了血丝的眼睛越过他们几个的身影瞪着我，吼叫声经久不息；我后退了一步，他咬见状牙切齿地向我冲过来，被前辈他们拦住了去路，可我还是发着抖后退了第二步。

最终我装模作样地回到自己房间去了，也没有人半夜来敲我的门，就连第二天早晨，我们的表情也像什么都没发生过一样。我不知道他们最终的讨论结果如何，反正前辈们会一如以往地合理化我的夜晚时间，我没必要主动干涉，那稍微从沼泽探出头的怪物并未真正为人所知——

他们该不会察觉到了什么吧？

——不知道啊。

他们讨厌纷争，所以在水还没沸腾前就把火炉关掉了。

——反正影时间已经过了。

他们向来在影时间后就什么也不知道了，像在装睡一样。

——那大概没什么关系吧。如果知道了的话，“我”就没有意义了……

猝不及防地，一道机械的铃声在空气里尖叫起来，我惊恐地睁大了眼睛——但很快意识到那声音只是来自口袋里的手机。在我来得及调整惊吓过度的表情前，它又重复尖叫了起来，我因身体毫无由来的僵硬差点摔倒在地；明明是别无二致的铃声，却比第一次听来还要刺耳许多。

……是谁发来的呢？不过，猜也能猜出来是哪种信息了吧。

我畏缩着用指尖碰了碰长裤口袋，在确认它不会继续惨叫后，才战战兢兢地将它拿在了手上。屏幕在黑暗里亮起来，出现在最顶端的名字是雨宫莲。看到这三个字的时候，我混乱的头脑突然冷静了不少。

“结城前辈，368的大叔说想让我们两个一起，如果有空的话就来老地方吧。他的出价你也是有数的。”

他那轻浮的语气直接穿透了文字，声音传到我的脑海里去。代号般的数字自然是取自电话号码，我和他没那么多时间去一一记住客人们的名字，反正在愈演愈烈时他们总会用钱要求我们喊出下流的称呼，只要乖乖照做就没问题了。两个人一起……又是什么……呢……无非是对自己的精力自信满满，一个玩腻了就玩另一个，我只需要配合雨宫做一些该做的服务就行了……我漫不经心地想着，破碎的思绪构不成画面，在意识里融合后又迅速化开，像一大团从桶形包装里挖出的廉价冰淇淋。我在哪里吃过这种东西吗？好像是有过的。对夏天来说，还真是又甜又美好的食物。

“昨天很累了。算了吧。”

我将这句话敲进对话框里，拇指在发送键上划动了两三次，却迟迟没有发出去。黑暗里的唯一的一方光芒熄灭了，不等双眼适应，我便再一次将它按亮，等它熄灭后再按亮。但那段文字还是原封不动地紧贴着屏幕，一点变化都没有；它一定是只死掉的壁虎，直到融化成粉末前都会粘在同一面墙上，不断不断地嘲笑着滑稽的我。

我根本不累。

我不应该觉得累的。

我对自己说着，方才就僵硬到疼痛的双腿开始发软，仿佛下一秒就会直接跪倒在马路上。沼泽抓紧了我的脚踝，更加凶狠地向上半身漫去。

——他们会喜欢沼泽吗？

——当然不会。

不过，只要有一个人愿意踏进去，其他人就会轻松很多。

——反正也为他们做不了别的什么，那就这样吧。

那些人还会给那么多好处呢。

……

我退出雨宫的消息，点开比它来得早了几秒的那一条。屏幕上只有一行字。

“xx旅馆 305号 半小时后”

时间地点给得简洁明了，没有一点附加内容。没见过的号码，大概是新客人。自己的生意还真是被传得远远的了——但我压根感觉不到一点喜悦。

最终我直接删掉了雨宫的消息，并把所有手机铃声都神经质地关成静音、放回口袋里去。明明在这里待了这么久，却没有一辆车或是一个活人从我身边经过，连在夏夜最为活跃的蝉虫都未曾在行道树里吱吱作响过一次。这世界安眠着，在洪水般的月光里不安定地晃动着，和那场幻觉到来之前没有任何区别。

……不，说不定只是我忽视了它们而已。

我缩起背沿着街道走了起来，夜晚还很长，耳机里的音乐声趁机把吵闹个不停的幻听洗了个干净。

 

旅馆并不远，藏在几个拐角后，被两旁的商店衬得分外不起眼。门口的路灯劈头盖脸地将光明向我泼来，我才意识到车站附近的路灯说不定是坏掉了——原来自顾自地沉溺进黑暗中去的人是我吗？

走上楼梯的时候我突然回想起昨天的约定。大概是最近街上无气力症的病患大幅减少的缘故，前辈们相当满意，宣布明晚要在宿舍进行一次聚餐，倒也算是SEES的大家增进一下感情。

——整个人都头重脚轻的。真的还要赴约吗？

啊，怎么能这样想。现在还要工作。

回去还是好好休息吧。大家难得的好意，拒绝了不太好。说不定还能吃到好吃的东西呢。

305号房间的门虚掩着，门缝里微微透出灯光，看来已经有人在等着了。

“打扰了。”

我在脑海里毫无意义地幻想着客人的模样，习惯性地低下头小声说着，随后缓缓推开门，将一只脚踏进房间。

“——”

抬起眼睛时，首先进入视野的是一张分外熟悉的面孔。由于正好考虑着她的事，所以能清晰地想起来她是谁——我刚想张嘴喊出我再熟悉不过的名字，声音却硬生生地被吞回去了。就算我的头脑再混乱，也明白这明显不是打招呼的场合。

房间里很安静，没有说话的声音。我环顾四周，另外几张熟悉的脸也出现在视线里。真田学长，岳羽……还有顺平。他们都坐在床边没有动——眼珠，手，脚，说不定连呼吸都忘了，混着近海的水气被一并远远扔出半开的玻璃窗，像一大群被踩死的蚂蚁。

我站在原地，双眼圆睁无法闭上，耳边缓慢蔓延起类似火炉燃烧的声音，在双耳之间穿透大脑、低哑地滋滋作响。可这里压根就没有火炉的影子……水要烧开了吗？按理说他们应该就此关掉火，及时阻止鸣笛声扰乱这场夜晚的宁静才对，可他们却第一次踩上了濒临崩溃的边界线，面无表情地望着我，就像昨晚的顺平那样，在我破烂不堪的身体上剜出一个个孔洞来。

我突然觉得大家很陌生。

“诶，走错了吗？”

我像是要缓解尴尬似的抛出语句，随后低下头看手机屏幕。雨宫的信息被我删掉了，只剩最上面的短文字孤零零地趴在对话框里。

“xx旅馆 305号 半小时后”

时间和地点都没有错。怎么回事？是那团紧紧跟着我的幻觉戏弄了我吗？

在寂静中我又一次深深地低下头，用力到连脖子都要折断。随后我将手机放回口袋里，缩着身子，想要将踏进来的那只脚收回到门外去。

“结城……！”

——面前传来的呐喊声几乎穿透了我的头皮，我差点整个人摔倒在地。随后，被我自行用幻觉的借口淹没在海底的房间开始在眼前现出真正的模样；我缓缓望向自己左手扶着的石灰墙：惨白，不容置否的惨白，说不定跟我现在的脸色差不多。我仰起脖子，头顶日光灯管洒下的光束完美地和脚下的影子连缀起来，微热的夜风从是时候地灌入房间，拍响了玻璃窗。

这时我才意识到，我面对的一切竟然全都是现实。

 

之后他们不停地说着话，我能理解那些句子的意思，但它们转瞬间就又在脑海中央消失得一干二净——原因并不难猜，夜晚的我只拥有作为商品的肉体，理性是没有必要的东西，大概已经自动退化掉了吧。由他们看来，我大概是个生锈严重的机器人，表情木讷，对话语作不出一点反应，已经彻底被肮脏的夜晚世界摧残殆尽了。

——真的是这样的吗？

——也许吧。说不定吧。

真田学长直接起身向我一步步走了过来。和昨晚一模一样，我又胆怯般地想要向后退，但这次没有人挡在我面前，整个房间里所有的人和事物——连同每一粒灰尘在内——都是我的敌人。

我突然思考起来了。我后退的原因真的是因为害怕吗？

真的不是因为我清楚，最终根本没有人会站在我这边……所以自行选择了逃避吗？

身体坠入沼泽的速度突然加快，我动了动手指，指甲盖涨得发痛，大概是因为在口袋里太过用力地抓挠着手机，仿佛连那只手此时都不是我的东西了。我的目光游离到真田学长后方，顺平就站在不远处，他正低垂着脑袋，帽檐的阴影彻底挡住了那双眼睛。

“说清楚！你做了些什么？！”

他居高临下地怒斥着我。我的嘴唇抖着，一个字也说不上来。

“冷静点，明彦！”

我有些迟钝地抬起眼睛，正好看到他向我猛地伸出手，揪紧我衬衣的领口。他身后的桐条学姐大喊着站起身，长发飞起来，在视线尽头像燃尽了一般的模糊。

“真田学长！别这样——”

岳羽的声音很远。她好像在哭，是我从来没听过的嘶哑哭声。

好想逃。好想逃。

不要过来。求你了。不要过来。

就算踏进沼泽又有什么用——我出不去，你们就算进来了也出不去。

……要是你们能救我的话，我一开始就不会——

 

但我的身体终究还是像被定住了一般丝毫没有反抗，就这样任由他的手拽住制服领口，粗暴地朝肩膀的方向扯开。

随后，我那面目可憎的上半身就这样暴露在他们眼前。

 

“……”

时间仿佛过去了很久。火炉的声音彻底消亡，看来是有很多东西都熄灭掉了吧。

“这，是……”

“是啊。”

连我自己都没想到，我竟然开口说话了。但这也只是打断了他的话而已；他的想法，他的心情，我全都无从得知。

此时的我在大家眼里看来是什么样子呢。他们沉默着望着我，瞳孔内部的情绪穿透两个空洞从四面八方向我投射而来，有惊恐的，有悲哀的，还有慌忙躲闪到像是下一秒就要翻白眼死去的，在这冻结的空气里上演着一出滑稽的喜剧。

为什么这些目光不能化作刀刃或是火焰，而偏偏像镜子那般空荡荡地映出这副丑态？

我不想看到这满是痕迹的身体。锁骨，胸口，腰，腹部，还有他们的眼睛映照不出的后背：撕咬过的，掐过的，吮吸过的，被掩盖在薄薄的白色衬衣下，只在夜晚的床笫间露出其爪牙，那是我身为“结城理”最丑恶的一面。

我不想看到，不想看到。

我——

“这样，可以了吗，学长？”

我怔怔地说着，但自己的声音已经听不清了，恐怕是有东西堵住了我的耳朵；至于他们之后是否有说些什么，自然也已经无从得知。我感觉到那枚半昏暗的月亮又从云层后露出了身形，越发虚幻的白光穿透玻璃窗，它的整个胃都被酒精浸泡过，又开始对着这世界呕吐起来。

这次一定是真正的世界末日了。

 

幻觉从脚底开始缓缓吞噬而上，我的肺部一点点感到窒息。

……救救我。

他的面孔又一次在脑海里浮现而出，银白色的发被风吹拂着留下碎影。我在水底张开嘴，试图呼唤他的名字，但在被溺死之际还是没能发出一点声音来。


End file.
